


Someone In the Crowd

by wildfrancium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anxiety, Cello, Depression, M/M, Musicians, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: "Someone in the crowd could be the one you need to know. Someone to finally lift you off the ground. Someone in the crowd could take you where you wanna go, if you're the someone ready to be found."In which Lance oozes confidence and all Keith wants in the world is to be that confident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really like writing fics that involve music. I hope you enjoy!

A crowd had already formed at the front of the venue, so Keith let himself in the back door. People were rushing around backstage setting lights and doing sound check. Keith stood out. His suit jacket and tie didn’t fit the black tee, black jean apparel of those backstage. He tried to be as invisible as possible as he made his way to the door that would lead away from the stage and to the front.

He made it to the stairs that lead to the balcony without being seen by anyone who’d ask him what the fuck he was doing there. It was 4:30 and everyone would know he was supposed to be across town rehearsing.

Keith leaned against the railing, looking down at the bustle below. The band was called Voltron. He’d looked up who was playing before he came over. As always, he’d never heard of them, but according to their website they were a pretty hot new band.

Which made sense since their show at the Garrison was sold out both nights.

Keith drummed his fingers on the railing. The people coming to the stage now were probably the band since they were dressed in regular clothes and not the black on black Garrison uniform. Two guitars, a bass, and drums. That meant four at least and there were only three people on stage tuning.

The three on stage seemed pretty confident. Sure the crowd wasn’t there, but they seemed relaxed, joking around and chatting while they got ready.

Keith sighed.

“Keith.”

Keith jumped, but said nothing.

“Keith don’t you have rehearsal going on right now? Everyone is probably freaking out again,” Shiro said coming over to stand next to Keith. Keith continued to say nothing and avoided eye contact. Shiro, owner of the Garrison and Keith’s oldest friend, always seemed to know when he was there no matter what. “Do you want me to drive you over? I have time. And you have to go to this rehearsal,” Shiro continued.

Keith watched the band below. They were running through some songs, but without their singer it seemed.

“I’ve watched these guys try to form a band since they were like six,” Shiro said changing the subject. “It’s Matt’s sibling Pidges’ band. These guys went to my school too, well not Shay, the bassist, but Pidge on drums and Hunk on guitar. I don’t know where Lance is though. I think he’s your age. You might have met him a long time ago at one of Kenta’s birthday parties? Maybe?” Shiro shrugged.

So they were all musicians like Keith was. Keith rested his chin on his hands. They made being on stage look too easy. Even if it was just sound check and there wasn’t really a crowd.

“Come on Keith. You’ve got to go. Allura is threatening me,” Shiro said showing Keith his phone. He frowned. The thought of going made his stomach hurt even though he knew he couldn’t afford to miss this rehearsal.

“Just give me a few more minutes,” Keith mumbled. Shiro sighed, reaching over to rub Keith’s back.

“I’ll go tell everyone I’ll be right back. Meet me outside in five. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith said feeling bad that he’d now roped Shiro into this even though he was busy with a sold-out show. And a band of people he knew no less. He rubbed his palms against his eyes. Why did he have to be like this? He knew all the people at the rehearsal and still the thought of going terrified him. He just wanted to disappear into the crowd at the Garrison and never come out. He was twenty-fucking-five and needed Shiro to hold his hand like he was five again.

He sat on the floor and pressed his face to the bars of the railing. He pulled his Zoloft out of his pocket and placed it on his tongue. He’d taken one earlier but it obviously hadn’t been enough since he got on the train and ended up at the Garrison.

Allura wouldn’t yell at him, but she’d definitely use her disappointed tone. He wasn’t going to be late though so no one else would be mad. Hopefully. He just wanted the rehearsal over so that he could go home and somehow put himself together for the show tomorrow.

Actually he’d probably end up back at the Garrison.

He swallowed the meds dry. He’d let them sit on his tongue too long and now there was a weird taste in his mouth. He picked himself up and took some deep breaths. He took the stairs slowly knowing very well that his five minutes were up.

He didn’t want to go though. He was nauseous thinking about it. But not fighting Shiro about going was a sign of improvement. He just wished he wasn’t such a burden.

As Keith slipped backstage, he had to avoid getting smashed by the door as a guy smashed his way through, singing passionately to what Keith was pretty sure was country music.

“She could hear those church bells ringing, ringing and up in the loft that whole choir singing, singing~”

Keith watched him climb the stairs to the stage without a second thought. He made it look so easy. Keith couldn’t even get to rehearsal without dragging his feet. He listened as the band told the guy to stop singing country music. His response was to sing louder and claim Carrie Underwood was him in a past life. Keith rolled his eyes and turned away towards the back door hoping no one saw the smile on his face.

 

“So what was it today? The music? The people you’re playing with?” Shiro asked. Keith had his eyes shut, head leaning on the closed car window.

“I don’t know. I guess the people,” he muttered. “I was just getting dressed and thinking about it was hurting my stomach and I didn’t want to go into a full panic so I got on the train and went to the Garrison,” he said quietly. “You should have just told me to go.”

“I don’t mind taking you, Keith. And it’s better than you calling me falling apart in some random part of the city.”

“I just hate that it’s still so fucking hard,” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes tighter and trying to relax.

“You’ve improved a lot over the years,” Shiro reminded him. “And you’ve made a lot of progress in the last year and a half. You’ve done three solo performances and this is your fourth.”

“It’s not any easier though,” Keith snapped. He opened his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled looking at Shiro who was completely unfazed.

“I’m looking forward to seeing the show. It’s always a nice change of pace for me and I love hearing you play,” Shiro told Keith. “My mom and Kenta are coming tomorrow. Are your parents going to make it?”

“I think my dad might if his flight isn’t delayed. My mom is out of the country,” Keith said. Shiro nodded.

“Do you want me to walk inside with you? Allura should already be there,” Shiro said pulling into the parking lot outside the concert hall. It was the biggest place Keith had played for a solo concert. He felt nauseous again.

“Just… give me a minute,” Keith said and shut his eyes. _It’s going to go well._ He kept repeating the line over and over in his head. Shiro squeezed his shoulder.

“You’ve got this,” Shiro said. Keith nodded, opening the car door and getting out.

 

Allrua said nothing when Keith arrived; just ushered him towards the stage. He felt nauseous while they turned and through the first few notes, but soon he’d melted into the music.

The cello had always felt like home to Keith. He’d entered a fine arts school in kindergarten and started playing the cello in first grade. By fourth grade he’d surpassed most of his classmates and was moved into harder programs. It was hard to think of something he loved more than the cello.

But he hated being onstage. When he was little, he was usually walked off stage in tears by a teacher. Sometimes they couldn’t get him to go out at all. He’d always been quiet and shy, but the anxiety ramped up as more demands and expectations were placed on him.

Yet he never thought about quitting.

They ran through the entire forty minute piece and then used the next half hour to run through places Keith felt needed some extra work. This was his second time doing a solo accompanied by an entire orchestra and it felt overwhelming. When the piece ended, he desperately wanted to leave, but he grit his teeth and walked the group through a few measures.

And then he was free. He hadn’t thrown up and only cried a little when he was at home. He’d sweat through his shirt, but that was minimal damage.

“Tomorrow you need to be there at noon,” Allura said stopping in front of the Garrison. The concert was in full swing.

“I know. I’ll be there,” Keith said. “I will,” he said again with emphasis. She gave him a hopeful smile.

“A lot of people are looking forward to this. They want to hear you play,” she told him. “You’ll do great. Now go before I remember I’m annoyed with you,” she said with a laugh. Keith smiled, getting out of the car.

The security guard let him through the front door. The music was loud and thumping. The crowd was screaming. Keith felt alive.

He quickly took his suit jacket to the coat check, telling them to put it in Shiro’s office, and then he went to the balcony.

Opening the doors into the actual stage area was electrifying. As much as Keith enjoyed the comforts classic music offered him, he lived for live rock concerts at the Garrison. The venue wasn’t big, but never felt over crowded.

There weren’t too many people on the balcony, so Keith could easily push his way to the railing. It was so alive. Fans singing their hearts out. The performers working the stage. From the audience Keith could see they were hot and sweaty under the stage lights. They weren’t dressed in anything special. If  Keith had to guess he’d say the singer liked blue since his shirt and guitar were varying shades of the color.

The bassist had short hair that was spiked and a large bull ring. The guitarist had their dark hair tied back with a yellow band. And the drummer, who was the spitting image of Matt, had their shirt off and X’s taped to their chest. All looked confident, like they were made to be on stage. They were all smiling, having fun, glowing, everything Keith loved to see.

Everything Keith had always wanted to be.

“Alright thank you!” the singer shouted into the mic as the song ended. “We’ve got a few more, but first we’re gonna play a little MJ!!!! Shay brought the idea to us a few days ago and of course I couldn’t say no~”

The crowd roared as he talked.

“So guys, this is our rendition of Beat It!! Sing with me!! I know you know the words!” he yelled as the guitar started and the drums began pounding out the beat. The lead singer came in strumming the melody on his guitar before jumping high into the air and setting the crowd out. “They told him don’t you ever come around here. Don’t wanna see your face, you better disappear,” he sang. “The fire’s in their eyes and their words are really clear so beat it! Just beat it!”

Keith found himself tempted to sing along. Lost in the crowd and singing his lungs out was something he always wanted to do, but always felt too shy. Even with everyone around him singing. Even with no one paying attention to him he couldn’t.

He watched the singer shake his hips and dance as he sang, completely immersed in the song. The crowd was loving it as he hit the higher notes and jumped around the stage. As he jumped, Keith could see the rainbow bottoms of his shoes. It made him smile.

Before the concert ended, Shiro found Keith on the balcony. They didn’t say anything; just stood together watching and listening.

When the show did end, Shiro motioned for Keith to follow him. He was headed back stage where things were just as crazy as the crowd filing out. They stood as out of the way as possible. Shiro asked how the rehearsal went.

“It was good. Playing with an entire orchestra and being in charge is still weird. They kept asking what I wanted to review or play again, but I thought it was all fine,” Keith explained. “I’m tired of the piece though. I’ve been working on new pieces recently. Got a whole bunch of music in the mail for upcoming performances.”

“Aren’t you playing Dvorak though? I thought you loved Dvorak,” Shiro said with a laugh.

“I do. I love the piece. I don’t know. I like getting new music though. Changes things up,” Keith tried to explain.

“Do you want me to drive you there tomorrow?” Shiro asked. Keith shrugged. Shiro folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay yes can you please drive me?” he muttered.

“No problem Keith. You just gotta ask,” he said. “Hey Lance!” he called out when the band finally showed up. They were all sweaty, but glowing like most bands did post show.

“Shiro!” Lance, the singer, bounded up and wrapped Shiro in a hug. “Man like I don’t have words. We’ve played some good shows, but being home and here and having everyone love it. Wow.”

“No joke I think that was the best show we played,” the guitarist said pushing a hand through his sweaty bangs. “Makes me kinda sad that we’re going into recording. I want to be out there some more.”

“Soon enough, soon enough,” the bassist said with a smile.

“You’re welcome to play shows here whenever,” Shiro told them. “And this is Keith. I don’t know if you guys remember him from when you were little?”

“He’s the kid who was always crying at your birthday parties,” the guitarist said. Lance nodded. Keith felt his face go hot. He hated birthday parties when he was little. Lance looked at him and pointed.

“Yeah I remember. The good cello player. My sworn enemy. I would have been great too if I went to the fine arts school!” Lance shouted. “Some of us, _Keith,_ could only learn from karaoke.”

“What?” Keith asked. He didn’t really remember any of these people.

“Oh man, Shiro, remember when all Lance sang at karaoke was the YMCA?” the guitarist asked. Lance turned red. Keith hid a smirk.

“Hunk we do not share my secrets with the enemy!” Lance said pointing at the guitarist. He held his hands up in defeat, laughing.

“Wait I never knew this!” the bassist exclaimed.

“Yeah Shay, little Lance would demand to sing first and he’d always pick the YMCA,” Shiro laughed making Keith laugh. Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith.

“I had other favorites too thank you,” Lance stated.

“Yeah like Raining Men and September,” Hunk laughed. “Hey Pidge! What were some of Lance’s favorite karaoke songs?” he called. Pidge turned from where they were talking to their brother.

“He went ape shit for All Star by Smash Mouth!” Pidge called.

“Okay! Okay,” Lance said raising his hands. “Okay I like singing. Is that a problem?”

“Never Lance,” Hunk said clapping him on the shoulder. Lance grinned.

“Anyway, we’re going out to celebrate. Coming Shiro?” Lance asked. Shiro shook his head.

“Can’t, but I will tomorrow after the show. We can all go back to my place tomorrow night,” Shiro told him. Lance agreed.

“Catch ya later man,” Lance said hugging Shiro again and heading off with his band.

“I’m gonna grab my stuff and then we can go. I just wanted to introduce you guys. Again I guess. Because they’re going to be around for a while, so maybe they can be new friends or something,” Shiro said with a shrug. Keith nodded.

“We’ll see,” he said. Shiro was his only real friend. There was Matt and Allura and Shiro’s brother Kenta, but Keith had always struggled to expand his friend group. He’d make friends and then they’d move on from him. Everyone always seemed to have their own lives or other friends to worry about and Keith was kind of forgotten in the background.

He sighed, heading out the back door to Shiro’s car once again. He wondered if Shiro would invite him to hang out after the concert tomorrow night. Probably. Shiro invited Keith to do everything with him to get Keith out of his comfort zone. But if he was to be invited to hang out tomorrow, he was going to try really hard to accept the invitation and just go.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs played in this chapter:  
> [Song the title is from](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2zb6zg-W2s)  
> [Lance is secretly Carrie Underwood???](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBXvBP6y-I0)  
> [Keith's cello solo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fF9zI33Oass)  
> [Beat It version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYPgZMSyM8c)
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me:  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/dirtypinks) / [my tumblr](http://lexatargaryen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
